


Unexpected Changes

by kmoaton



Series: Who Can I Run To? [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha returns as promised but he is not prepared for the changes Sesshomaru has in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Changes

Inuyasha contemplated ignoring the healer's directions but knowing Sesshomaru would hunt him down and drag him back was enough motivation to be in his current position of standing at the entrance of Sesshomaru’s manor. Ringing the bell at the gate, Inuyasha scowled as he saw the look of surprise on the face of the guard. 

"My Lord." 

Inuyasha scowled further at the honorific. "I'm here to see Chiryō-shi, Lord Sesshomaru's healer."

"Yes, we were told to expect you today."

As the gate opened, Inuyasha seethed. He hated that Sesshomaru had been so certain he'd return. It was tempting to turn on his heel and walk away. Before he could seriously consider it, his brother appeared at the door of the manor. The guard bowed and left Inuyasha to continue his walk across the courtyard alone. As he reached the door, Sesshomaru stepped aside and allowed Inuyasha to enter. 

No words were exchanged as Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru to the rooms of the healer. There was no topic Inuyasha could think of that would interest Sesshomaru. They had nothing in common except for Naraku and Inuyasha didn't ever want to talk about him as long as he lived. There was their father but they both had differing opinions on that subject too. Inuyasha still wondered why Sesshomaru insisted that he return for a checkup. There had been times in the past when he'd come across Sesshomaru with worse injuries but there had never been an offer for help or medical treatment. The whole situation had Inuyasha wary of what could be his brother's true intentions.

Reaching the healer's rooms, Sesshomaru announced their presence. Chiryō-shi bowed and directed Inuyasha to high table covered with a thin pad while Sesshomaru moved to a low bench on the other side of the room. 

"My Lord, I need you to remove your haori and juban." Chiryō-shi requested. 

For a moment, Inuyasha was going to protest but remembering why he was there, he reluctantly removed the haori and juban. Catching Sesshomaru's cool gaze, Inuyasha couldn't stop the blush that crept up his body as he allowed himself to be poked and prodded by the healer. After what seemed liked forever, Chiryō-shi allowed Inuyasha to redress.

"Everything seems to have healed nicely." He announced

Inuyasha scoffed. "I could have told you that. There was no need for me to come back here."

Seeing Chiryō-shi and Sesshomaru exchange looks raised the hairs on the back of Inuyasha's neck. Before he could question anything, however, Sesshomaru spoke. 

"We have a meal waiting, Inuyasha." Not waiting for a response from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru swept out of the room leaving Inuyasha no choice but to follow.

By the time they reached the dining room, Inuyasha was tense and frustrated. He wanted to do nothing more than to leave but something was up and he intended to find out what was going on. 

_"No surprises. Not this time."_

The dining room they used was the small informal room for family. The table had been set with a variety of foods and to Inuyasha's chagrin, his stomach growled loudly at the smells coming from the table. Directing Inuyasha to the seat at his left, Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table. 

"We will be joined by Chiryō-shi and a few others momentarily. I do have business to discuss with you, if you are willing."

Inuyasha frowned. "What business do you have with me that require the company of others?" Standing, Inuyasha shook his head. "I knew coming here was a mistake. I'm leaving!" 

Sesshomaru stood as well. Glaring at his younger brother, his youkai flared in anger even as his voice remained calm and ice cold. "You will do no such thing. This business has everything to do with the survival of our kind. You will be here and you will listen!" 

Inuyasha stepped back as he felt the brush of Sesshomaru's against his own. Fighting the urge to suddenly submit, Inuyasha stubbornly remained standing. 

"You don't own me, Sesshomaru! I'm not one of your servants, dependent on your good graces."

His youkai wanted to submit to the power that was being displayed by Sesshomaru. It wanted to allow his brother’s youkai to possess him but years of depending on no one but himself kept Inuyasha upright. 

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the display of strength shown by his younger brother. Most of his subordinates would be groveling at his feet by now. Respecting the fortitude he was showing, Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha would resist any effort to force him into something. Quickly switching gears, Sesshomaru put his centuries of being a skilled tactician to use. 

"I know this seems suspicious to you but this concerns you as well. I could force you to stay but I need you to be a part of this of your own free will."

Eyes narrowed, Inuyasha silently studied Sesshomaru. He could sense no lie coming from his brother. Sesshomaru's face remained as impassive as ever but for the brief moment, Inuyasha thought he saw a flash of pleading in his eyes. 

Relenting, Inuyasha gave a quick nod of agreement and he retook his seat as the others entered the room. Along with Chiryō-shi, were Kai, Sesshomaru's advisor and Yusuke, his general. Bringing up the rear were Eitaro and Terafumi, the Western Lands emissaries. They were carrying a lidded wooden box that captured everyone's attention. Even though Inuyasha hadn't noticed, the men were surprised at the place Inuyasha was currently seated. That particular seat had been empty as long as they all had been in Sesshomaru's service. The significance was not lost on them. No business was discussed as the noon meal was consumed but when the remains were cleared and the sake was served, Sesshomaru began. 

"Things are beginning to change within the Western lands. Humans are encroaching on more and more of our territory and it’s getting harder to protect our existence. The human armies are killing lesser demons outright. We, however, have more at stake and I have no intention of cowing to mere mortals."

The other nodded in agreement while Inuyasha was confused. He knew the things Sesshomaru said were true. Things were changing all over Japan. He was puzzled what purpose would he serve in Sesshomaru plans. 

Yusuke spoke first. "What are your plans, my lord?"

Sesshomaru gave a nod to Eitaro and he began to explain. 

"We have been working the kitsune tribe to develop their trickster majicks into some more suitable for others to use."

Terafumi opened the chest that the emissaries bought into the room. Removing seven beaded bracelets, he passed them around while explaining. 

"These bracelets are infused with kitsune transformation magic."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "In order for them to work, they will change our appearance?"

Terafumi agreed. "Yes. They will bind with your youkai and give the wearer and human appearance and hide their demonic aura as well."

Still holding the bracelet gingerly, it was apparent that Yusuke was reluctant. "Will we still have access to our demonic power?"

This time Eitaro answered. "Yes. It is only meant to keep other demons or the spiritually adept from sensing your aura. Your powers will not change."

Seeing that a practical demonstration was in order, Sesshomaru held out his arm. "Slide the bracelet on and see for yourself."

Inuyasha was wary but as he saw his brother slide the bracelet on his own arm, he did the same. There was a slight tingle over his body and Inuyasha was stunned to see dark locks where his white hair had been resting on his shoulders. 

There were other gasps of surprise as everyone took in each other's changed appearance. Chiryō-shi passed around pieces of polished metal, allowing each man to see himself. Inuyasha was well acquainted with his human visage. Dark hair and violet eyes stared back at him. Seeing nothing had changed, he checked out the others. Everyone with the exception of Sesshomaru had dark hair, with the only variation being their eyes. The healer's and Kai's were dark obsidian pools, a major change from their usual brown ones. Yusuke's, Terafumi's, and Eitaro's had turned a beautiful blue, a stark contrast to their dark hair and tan skins. It was Sesshomaru’s transformation; however, that was the most dramatic. 

His hair was a golden brown, a color Inuyasha could remember Kagome calling blond, but it was his eyes that drew the most attention. They were still golden, but humanly hazel, startling bright against his pale skin. 

_"He's beautiful."_ Inuyasha thought in awe, immediately blushing at his thoughts towards his own brother. Turning his attention back to the others, Inuyasha attempted to wipe his thoughts from his treacherous brain. In doing so, he failed to miss the appraisal given to him by Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru had known Inuyasha was beautiful in his human form but this was the first time he could truly study it in the light of day. His violet eyes were stunning, framed by thick, curled lashes that matched the midnight black hair on his head. The dark hair that had the faintest hint of a wave on the ends intrigued Sesshomaru. He knew if Inuyasha’s hair were shorter, that would be a curl in those locks. It would be easy to mistake Inuyasha in his human form as delicate but Sesshomaru knew that would be the last mistake that unfortunate person would make. Looking at his group, he knew the plans he was getting ready to implement would be successful. Sesshomaru knew he would be able to convince Inuyasha to stay. Convincing Inuyasha to go along with part two of his plan would be where the work would come in. 

ooOOoo

Sesshomaru’s plan was brilliant in its simplicity. With the bracelets, demons could live in their own villages without humans knowing they were different. This would allow higher-level demons to conduct business with humans and integrate the financial world. It was distasteful to Sesshomaru to have to assimilate but he hadn’t survived centuries without thinking ahead. With the increasing population of humans, he knew that in order for demons to survive, they would either have to figure out a way to blend in seamlessly or risk annihilation. 

Inuyasha took in all the information silently. He was still unsure of his role in Sesshomaru’s plans but he could see the benefits of hiding in plain sight. It would make it easier to integrate into human society without the stigma of being a demon. Wealthy demons could establish businesses and continue to build wealth. Because of the longevity of demonic lives, it could all be very profitable. His internal musing was interrupted when Sesshomaru called his name. 

“At this moment, Inuyasha has more experience interacting with humans. For now, he will accompany Eitaro, Terafumi, and me to meet with human. He can give us insight into their behaviors until we become more knowledgeable on them.”

Inuyasha couldn’t tell who was more surprised by this declaration, Yusuke or himself. Eitaro, Kai, and Terafumi nodded, apparently having discussed this with Sesshomaru before and agreeing. Chiryō-shi looked pleased for reasons Inuyasha couldn’t begin to fathom. Inuyasha’s face wore a look of unconcealed shock while Yusuke was livid. 

“My lord, I must respectfully disagree. He has no training, no skill…” Yusuke didn’t get much further before he was cut off by Sesshomaru. He didn’t raise his voice but you couldn’t miss the cold steel in his tone. 

“And what skill do you have living among humans? What training do you have understanding how their society is organized? How long have you directly interacted with humans?” 

Yusuke lowered his head. “None, my lord. I have never been amongst humans.”

Sesshomaru didn’t change his tone. “Out of all of us, Inuyasha has done all of these things.” Turning to look at all of them, Sesshomaru continued. “Any negative thoughts you have of thinking the younger son of Inutashio is lesser because of his human blood and upbringing will eventually result in you losing your head."

If a breeze has blown through that room, Inuyasha was sure that he would have fallen over. He couldn’t decide what surprised him more: the fact Sesshomaru wanted him to be an advisor to his group of full demons or the fact that his human heritage was not only defended but lauded as an asset. Inuyasha could see the scowl on Yusuke’s face for being chastised. Giving his head a mental shake, Inuyasha knew to keep an eye on the General. He could become a potential threat. 

Sesshomaru stood. “We will meet later to discuss our first outing.” With a nod, he dismissed everyone. He then turned to Inuyasha. “Come. Let me show you to your quarters.”

Inuyasha followed in an extended state of shock. _“My quarters? What in the hell have I gotten myself into?”_

**Author's Note:**

> These will eventually become M/M but at this moment, it's too soon for that. The tags will change to reflect the changes.


End file.
